Rescued or Kidnapped
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: While being held hostage by Doctor Eggman, Amy is rescued-or kidnapped to Amy-by Shadow. What drew Shadow to taking her is the strange power that Eggman forced upon Amy, leaving a strange glowing mark. It's better than i describe it i think @ @
1. Chapter 1

**And here's the new shadamy fanfic I've been promising. Yes, I'm starting it when I'm in the middle of Stolen, unfortunately, I'm almost done. There will be maybe three more chapters to Stolen before it's done, maybe more if I get more ideas. But here's the shadamy story anyway. P.S., please people, the ones that have subscribed to me for my ShadAmy things, don't be expecting a whole lot. It's not easy for me to write romance with Shadow since his personality is really emotionless. So there will be more SonAmy than shadamy, but there will be some in my lists. Okay, without further ado, here's the story. And this will be short, but longer chapters.**

Amy sighed tiredly as she leaned against the metal wall behind her, sliding down it and into a sitting position. Her hammer disappeared from her hand, found useless as it didn't even leave a scratch on the vault wall she had been thrown into. Dr. Eggman had nabbed her in her sleep, brought her to his not so secret base, and thrown her inside a giant metal vault that had high tech locks from the outside. Though she had to admit, she wasn't exactly putting all he rpower into escaping. She knew Sonic would come soon enough, beat the crap out of the bloated egg, carry her away from the danger and ditch her outside her house. It was practically routine now, though it still annoyed her that Sonic would never even give her a chance to say "thank you". But she shouldn't complain, they were much closer friends now, and she knew the reason that Sonic ran off so quickly was to cool off from the battle. She knew he worried about her when she was being held hostage, and after rescuing her, he needed to let himself get back to normal, blow off some steam. She still loved the guy, even though he can be a such a brat sometimes.

She hissed angrily as she looked around the small confined space, not letting her claustrophobia get to her head. It wasn't a serious case, though if she stayed in a small space too long, she would eventually beat her way out. She ran her hand up her face, pushed up her bangs and let them bounce back into place as she huffed in frustration. She didn't like just sitting there doing nothing. She knew Sonic would save her, he always did, but there were some really complicated locks on that door and if ever her hammer couldn't make a _scratch,_ she was sure that his spin dash wouldn't do any good either.

She stood to her feet again, her hammer at hand right away, and positioned herself. She had been secretly taking training with Rouge, sometimes Knuckles, and she knew how to make her hits more powerful. She jumped, charged, and flung herself into a spin dash with her hammer at the wall.

Shadow looked down at the beautiful chaos emerald in his palm, but not exactly smiling. he never smiled actually.

"Chaos Control!" he called and in a flash of red light, he disappeared. He was on a mission to collect all the chaos emeralds and had located them inside one of his old bosses bases, Doctor Eggman. He teleported himself inside, and into a hallway. He could sense the Chaos Energy, but he picked up on something else. It was a different type of energy, very powerful and completely unfamiliar to him. It was too strong an urge to resist, so he followed his senses towards the energy. He came to a thick metal door, multiple locks and alarms on it, be he was on the other side before he got within fifteen feet of it. He found himself in front of a large vault, and when he glanced around him, he found he was right in the middle of laser alarms. He sent a Chaos Spear at the control panel and it deactivated. He turned his attention to the vault.

He could hear a faint thud coming from inside and wondered if maybe the doctor was in there working on something, but then noticed a small monitor screen above a lock pad. He moved closer to see better and he was actually _surprised._ He watched a pink blur bounce back and forth against the wall, to the ground and back again. He wanted to what it was . . . badly. He kept watching, waiting for the blur to slow and make a figure. After a few more hits against the wall, it stopped and clung to the wall. a hedgehog was all he had time to make out before it was on the move again, only it did a back flip off of the wall and landed on the floor. He got a much better look at . . . her?

Shadow smiled as he saw something he didn't even know existed. A female hedgehog, and a pretty one at that. Her pink quills fell slightly to her shoulders and she wore a red dress that revealed her back, red boots with a white stripe going down them. In her quills was a red headband that kept her quills from falling in front of her face, that Shadow had yet to see. But what he has seen so far he has enjoyed. She was hourglass shaped, looked rather strong for her size and that power! He didn't even know how to explain it. He had just noticed the red and yellow hammer she had in her hand when it disappeared in a puff of smoke, she turned and slumped to the ground. She had closed her eyes, so he didn't get to see them, but she had a pretty face, flawless and what shadow could tell, angry. He wanted her, she was powerful, thus making him powerful with her in his possession. Plus, if Eggman has her, it as his job to make sure he didn't keep her.

He smiled to himself as he entered the code, easily figuring it out since the doctor hadn't thought to change it since he had quit working for him. The door started to slide open, then another and a third. She must really be special for the doctor to go to such extremes to make sure she didn't escape.

Amy looked up at the sound of a giant vault door opening, expecting Eggman to come in with some type of experiment to test on her . . . like last time. She hadn't told Sonic yet, and she didn't plan on doing so . . . ever. But instead of the doctor, a black hedgehog with red tipped quills came walking in. She looked him over quickly trying to determine if he was an enemy or an ally. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest, and his eyes were blood red, he didn't smile but his lip was twitching like he was holding on back. He store at her in awe, not that she wasn't used to it by now. She had been given surprised and looks of awe ever since she was younger. She knew she was the only female hedgehog that a lot of people have seen a few millennium, and though she did enjoy the attention, she grew tired of it quickly. The looks at stopped after everyone got used to seeing her, but there have been some people starting to look at her ever since she got her curves.

She's been getting stared at Sonic lately, but she could never be sure, since he'sso fast to turning his head the other way. She wasn't twelve anymore, she turned fifteen about two months ago, and that's when she started to get noticed again. She stared up at the hedgehog in confusion while he continued to look at her in awe and admiration.

"Who are you?" she snarled. She had realized it before, but she had actually thought it had been Sonic before she had gotten a better look at him.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." He said, the smile sprouted on his orange-like muzzle. "And who are you?"

"What do you want?" Amy asked, completely ignoring his question. She had learned better than to give her name out to people that she had just met, and that was thanks to Sonic. Last time she gave someone her name, they ended up stalking her! After that had been resolved, she stopped following Sonic around constantly, realizing how annoying it was to have someone on your tail at all time. But they hang out, they all do, Sonic Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, they were all a team.

"I think I already hinted at that, I want to know your name." He said with a smirk on his face.

Amy smirked cockily at him, she had gained a rather arrogant, cocky attitude over the years, probably to hanging out with Sonic.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you." She said, backing away from him. He chuckled darkly at her. "Now, what do you really want?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"To help you escape." This surprised Amy, and obviously it showed on her face. "On one condition of course, you stay with me." he said making it seem like she had an option of staying or coming with him, no matter her answer, she was coming with him.

This time she laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me! are you trying to rescue me or kidnap me? 'Cause it sounds like you're doing both." She said, her glare hardening. "No thanks, I already have someone coming for me. But thanks for giving me a good laugh . . ." and she was gone, running past the hedgehog. "And a way out!" she called back to him, running as fast as she could. She had thought there were some types of alarms, but by the way that the control panel was charred to a crisp, she just continued running. Then there was the door. She instantly brought out her hammer and slammed the door down, making the weapon disappear again. She didn't need to extra weight when trying to escape.

She ran out of the room, and turned the corner of the hallway. She knew her way around the base pretty well, since she was there on a weekly basis. She heard alarms sounding off from a different pat if the base, had a strong feeling that it was Sonic busting in. She was about to give her speed all she had when she saw a figure step out from another turn in the hall. She stopped and ducked into the shadows. It was another one of Eggman's robots, and fortunately, it didn't see her, it just walked right past. She sighed with relief but it turned into a gasp when she felt an arms snake around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. She didn't only gasp in surprise, it was also in pain. The arm that had wrapped around her was pressing rather hard to a certain spot that she had worked particularly hard to keep hidden.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Shadow had snuck up behind her in the shadows. He had a curious look on his face as the arm that was pressing against "the spot" was turned into a hand. He pressed one finger rather hard against it and she whimpered, and the pain instantly ceased as he removed his finger.

She spun fast on her heel and used her last resort of escape, she smacked her forehead against his, amking him release her and fly back a little. She continued on her way to where the arms were still sounding, and knocked down the door that had flashing red lights in the window.

She hurried in, hammer still at hand and smiled when she saw the familiar blue spiraling ball zipping around the room at a large robot. Sonic. She knew better than to scream his name when he was in a fight, it could distract him and make him vulnerable for a hit. Instead she was about to go and help him by smacking at the legs of the large metallic death machine with her hammer, but she was poked on the shoulder very lightly, startling her.

Shadow smiled as he saw the pink girl just standing there in the threshold. She had that hammer in her again, but he wasn't concerned about it. he was more concentrated on what he had discovered. When he had touched the girl's waist, he found one spot that was particularly bursting with energy. So when he poked it to figure out what it was, he came across a pain filled whimper. Now that he actually had gotten so close to her, he could make out small scars and bruises under her fur. He wonder what this girl had gone through.

He tapped her shoulder with his finger and she turned slowly, trying to hide her surprise and then raise her hammer. When she was about to smack it down on his head, he grabbed the hand underneath the head and tossed it aside. He back her against the wall of the large room ignoring the battle happening a few hundred yards away, and pinned her wrists against the wall with one hand above her head.

"What are you _doing?"_ Amy screeched at him when his fingers started to curl around the bottom trim of her dress. Her screech had caught the attention of a certain blue blur just as he blasted through the center of the robot, preparing to bare the explosion that was sure to come soon. He looked over and saw two forms, one he recognized as Amy, being pinned against the wall. But the other figure is what surprised him. Another hedgehog . . . and it was starting to lift the bottom of Amy's dress. His eyes widened as he started to charge for them.

Amy panicked as he finally got the bottom of the dress up above her waist, revealing the black underwear she had decided to wear today. What? She was washing the white ones. She then realized what she was doing when he stopped right above her hip. His eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight.

There on her left hip, warping around her navel in a swirl of patterns, was a glowing pattern. It was shifting colors, like when Sonic turns to Hyper Sonic, only there were three different colors changing. White, purple and blue. Sonic was close enough to see it and stopped in his tracks looking at her hip, Amy was blushing for the fact that she was in her underwear in front of two boys, but that wasn't important. Sonic was finally getting to see what Eggman had done to her last time she had been kidnapped. She had been used as a lab rat for that bloated egg.

"Amy?" Sonic asked in concern and confusion.

"Ah, so that's your name." Shadow said, smiling at Amy now. She moved her gaze from Sonic to glare at the hedgehog that had revealed her secret.

"What . . . did Eggman do this to you?" Sonic asked, not moving from his spot. He was frozen where he stood.

Amy only nodded, spitting on Shadow's hand that still held up her dress. He released it and the dress fell back in place against her thighs.

Sonic was in complete shock, but hurried to get the back and red hedgehog away from her. Shadow muttered something under his breath and a green forcefield deflected Sonic from getting to them. He slammed his fists against it, and instantly recognized the energy. Chaos energy.

"Amy, do you know this guy?" Amy could hear Sonic ask through the glowing, green, see-though forcefield, his voice echoing dimly.

"No, but he _is _the one that released me from the vault I had been trapped in."

"And you ran out before I got to know who I was rescuing." Shadow said, smirking at her. He didn't remember that last time he had been so entertained.

"Recuing? HA! You were going to take me with you!"

Sonic butted in with his own question, trying to keep calm as he now could see the dim light show that was shining through her dress.

"Amy," he called her attention back to him. "What did Eggman do to you?"

(flashback/ Amy's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the bright light that was shining directly on my face, my vision slightly blurred. I groggily rolled my neck, looking around the room. I was lying on a metal table, my wrists and ankles pinned down by metallic cuffs. I tried to pull and slip my hand out of them, but my hand wasn't budging.

"There's really no need to struggle, you're not going anywhere until I'm through with you." I heard the elderly, evil mad man's voice. I lifted my head and saw doctor Eggman standing at another table across the room, al light illuminating from behind his fat form.

"What do you want Eggman, I have plans today."

"You'll just have to reschedule. Now, why don't you just hold nice and still and I'll assure you that this won't hurt . . . oh, why do I lie?" he laughed his Santa laugh, turning around, holding a syringe in his hand that was glowing multiple colors.

"What are you going to do? Make me into a firefly?"

"Hohoho, very amusing. This is the Chaos energy from the fake Chaos Emeralds, mixed with a little something whipped u;, Not to worry, this is merely an experiment, if anything does happen it shouldn't be too drastic." He said, walking over to my side of the table. He lowered the pointed needle to the bare spot of skin that had been revealed from a ripped piece of my dress.

"Ah, come on! I just bought this dress!" I complained, struggling to get away. I've always been nervous around needles, it's just one of those things that make me twitchy, like Sonic around water.

"Just hold still, brat. It will be done in a moment." He stabbed the needle into my left side, me crying out a choked back sob as he pushed in the plunger in, forcing the liquid out of the needle and into my body. As soon as every drop was drained from the glass syringe, he extracted it from my side, setting it on the side table tray. He grabbed some gauze and tap and strapped it over the spot that was starting to throb violently, the muscles spazzing out.

Even though my side was wrapped with gauze, I had a feeling it wasn't to keep me from bleeding. Some of the fluid was leaking out and the gauze was absorbing it back up. Every throb was painful, I was biting my tongue to keep from crying out, or at the very least whimpering.

"Interesting. Well, I guess I can throw you in your cell again and we'll just have to see what happens." He said, unlatching my wrists.

(end of flashback/regular POV)

"This thing showed up a few days after your rescues me, Sonic." Amy said, nodding her head down at her hip. She was about to say something more when Shadow pressed his hand against it rather roughly. They both cried out, Shadow backed up shaking his hand. Amy held her hip and glared at Shadow who was staring at his charred palm. "What the _hell _did you just do?"

Shadow didn't say anything, he just grabbed a hold of Amy, holding her arms prisoner at her sides with one arm, and the other he lifted a green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, but it was too late, they were gone in a flash of light just as he dove for them, landing on his hands and knees where they had been standing. He slammed his fist against the ground in anger, but he didn't have long to fume.

"_Self-destruction in T-minus 5 seconds 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . ." _a mechanical voice started to count down. Before it got to one, Sonic was miles away from the base. At least he knew that Amy was out of there, but now he had to go and find where she got taken too . . . again.

**Technically, this isn't supposed to be a SonAmyShad story, since Sonic doesn't really have many parts in the next chapters. Not to worry, shadamy in here, but for my pleasure, Sonic will try to save Amy with love in his heart. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters, chapters, chapters. Here's another. I'm sorta impatient today because there has been no activity at all anywhere on any website! ? Nothing! I'm waiting for a page of a comic to come out and I've been waiting for what feels like weeks! Another really smexy sonamy comic is getting heated up too, so I'm waiting. My e-mail box is empty, no one upload videos, no one comment on anything I make. It make me sad to see that nothing happening. Here the chapter, enjoy. *sigh***

Amy gasped as she tried to struggle away from Shadow. As soon as that Chaos Emerald came within a few feet of her, when she saw it, her side was set aflame. Not literally, but it felt like it. Shadow didn't release his grip on her arm, but allowed her some space from the powerful gem.

"What's the big idea? Take me back _now!" _Amy ordered, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Back to what? The building was on self-destruct mode." Shadow said. Amy watched with a fiery glare as he leaned against the rough surface of tree, and Amy just took in the place they were in. It was a large, vast, open, hilly field with large trees growing at the top of each hill, flower beds of different colored and types of flowers everywhere, and it was just beautiful.

There was a gentle breeze that felt good against her still slightly stinging side, lifting her quills away from her face the slightest bit. Earthy aromas filled her senses, the sound of flickie birds chirping to one another in melodic notes and there was just a gentle, easing vibe that seemed to radiate out of the earth like waves of energy.

"W-where are we?" Amy asked, her eyes wide as she spun in 360s to see if she could recognize anything about the area. She swore she had seen every part of Mobius, she's traveled all around their world with Sonic, saving nearly every inch of every town, city and village.

"It doesn't have a name, it's anything." He said, and when Amy glanced back him, he was sitting in the grass, eyes closed and leaning against the tree.

"What do you mean by 'Anything'."

"I made this place, when I had the power long ago, I was able to bring my subconscious thoughts to life. I had thought of a place where there was nothing but peace, no destruction, no pain; a perfect world if you may." He sighed. "I've not come here in many years, it felt incomplete, something had been missing." He opened his eyes and looked up at the completely confused and shocked sakura hedgehog.

"So we're . . . in your mind?"

"Not exactly, it's not something I can explain. Everything here is solid, it's here, it's as if this world has replaced the other for whoever I take here. We just . . . vanish." He said, closing his eyes again. "The only way to enter into here is with Chaos Control, and that's the only way to leave also."

Amy was still confused, but was slowly starting to get agitated again. She turned on her heel and started to run down the hill at top speed, going for the dense wilderness that surrounded the peaceful meadow. She pushed branches out of her way, jumped over boulders and shrubs. It felt like she had been running for hours, panting and gasping for air, losing energy, but she gained a burst of energy when she saw the light up ahead. She knew he was crazy! If she was lucky, she'd be able to find someone in a town to help her get back to her home. But as soon as she burst through the tree line, her smile fell. She was back in the meadow, she could even see Shadow's resting form at the top of the same hill she left him on.

She cried out in frustration, drawing the attention of the midnight hedgehog that had brought her to the mysterious place, but he didn't move other than shakes of laughter. She marched back up the hill and straight to Shadow, getting her face close to his, her glare scary enough to make the paralyzed jump to their feet and run . . . but Shadow kept a cool, collected, lazy face as he held her gaze. She bared her teeth at him, revealing the smallest of fangs as she poked his nose with her finger.

"Take. Me. Back. NOW!" she snarled, losing her patience already. She felt exhausted, ready to pass out at any moment from all the running she had just done, but when she had looked up at the sky, the strange orange sun that was dim enough that you could stare up at and your eyes wouldn't start to water, was in the exact same place it had been when she had started to run.

"Why?" that was all he said, nothing more. He stayed on the ground, eyes closed, one arm draped over the knee he had folded up towards his chest. He looked relaxed.

"Because I have a life back there."

"One that you decide to risk every day with the blue one." Shadow stated matter-of-factly. Amy's face was hot with anger, steam emitting from her ears as she bunched up her shoulders, puffing up her cheeks. She hated to say it, but he had a point. But that was none of his business! "You should sleep."

And it was dark. The orange sun was replaced with a brightly lit silver moon that was the upmost perfect circle Amy had ever seen. It was so beautiful that Amy store at it for some time before returning her blank confused stare to Shadow.

"How—" Amy started.

"I control all that happens in this world; the time of day, what grows and what dies, what creatures live here, what the air will smell of, what the temperature will be. I can add onto this world, make anything, but I cannot undo it. The power I used to make this world has been taken from me, and it now never leaves this place." Shadow explained, peeking one blood red eye open and looked up at the completely at awe Amy. "Sit, sleep, it's been a long day." He said, chuckling as he thought of the fact that he could make it last longer.

She sat down with a huff a few feet away from him, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He could only make out her legs sticking out from the other side of the tree. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, concentrating. He heard her gasp, which only made his smile deepen.

There, in between Amy's spread apart legs, was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It was a dark, midnight blue, it looked like it was a painting, perfectly made. But there it was, swaying gently in the breeze. She reached a finger down and touched one of the petals, smooth as silk, soft as cotton, and the most perfect shade of blue. She ran her finger down the flower, and to the stem, her finger grazing the thorns ever so gently. They were sharp enough that you could cut yourself just by looking at it.

She gingerly picked it, making sure not to touch one of the thorns and held it up to her nose, looking down at it before gently taking in the scent. It was so enriching and not at all overpowering like other roses she had smelt, it was just . . . perfect.

Amy's eyes fluttered ever so slightly as she felt breathing on her neck, she hadn't even remembered falling asleep. In her grasp was the thorn, her gloves slightly torn from clutching it through the night, but her skin was unscathed. She then felt another huff of air on her neck and slowly turned her head, coming face to face with the midnight clad hedgehog. She almost screamed in surprise, but covered her mouth as she remembered what had happened the day before. It was still dark out, the same as when she had fallen asleep.

She store wide eyed at the hedgehog that was so close to her, not touching her, but was about half an inch from it. The tense, intimidating look was gone from his features, leaving an at ease, resting expression. But when she had turned her face, her breath hit his muzzle, causing his eyes to shoot open. He looked somewhat confused, backing away from Amy, but memories returned instantly.

"Did you sleep well, Rose?"

"How do you know my last name?" Amy asked, backing away from him again, sorta unnerved by this little known fact.

"Lucky guess." He said, standing to his feet and stretching his arms above his head before crossing them over his chest and looking down at her. She was looking down at the rose again, just looking at it as if deep in thought. She was wincing, but anyone without heightened sight would not have noticed. "What's troubling you?"

Amy looked up abruptly, eyes wide. How the _hell _did he notice that she was in pain. Her side was stinging, lit aflame yet again when she awoke, but she was pretty good at keeping her pain hidden. She could tolerate a lot.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, turning her head and looking away. A blush formed on her cheeks as her stomach growled rather loudly. She hadn't eaten for a while and it's not like Doctor Eggman was generous enough to even throw her bread crusts.

"You are hungry." He said like he could read her thoughts. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring off to the side of her, at the ground. She followed his gaze and watched as a small sprout was slowly growing from the soil. She watched, eyes wide, mouth agape, as a small bush grew right beside her. In between the leaves and hanging from the branches were all sorts of berries; strawberries, raspberries, black berries, blueberries, boysenberries, Gooseberries and . . . and some that she had never seen before were just starting to sprout. This was the ultimate shock because the berries were glowing different colors, the colors of the Chaos Emeralds.

She turned to ask him what they were, but stopped short when she found his face inches from hers. She caught her breath in her throat as he pulled her into a lip lock. Amy squirmed, squeaking in surprise and rejection, but Shadow held her head in place. There was a bright flash of light, a small electric shock between their lips and he pulled away, leaving Amy breathless and flushed.

"Wha . . ." Amy was cross eyed, her fingers trembling as they grazed her lips gently.

"You have control of this area until I return. But there are limitations." He said with a devious smirk, as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald. When he saw a flash of pain in her eyes, he was quick to Chaos Control out of there. Amy had to close her eyes against the bright flash, but when she looked back at where he had stood, it was empty, not a trace of him ever being there.

Her confusion was washed clean and was replaced with pure rage. Her first kiss . . . was stolen by Shadow. It was meant for Sonic, but it looks like he was too slow.

It took her a while to get her anger under control before her attention as directed to the berry bush by her rumbling stomach. She picked strawberries off, and as soon as one was picked, another replaced it. Amy watched as a berry grew in fast motion, from a small sprout, to a green bud, to a larger green strawberry, to the perfect red, juicy fruit that she now was eating.

Soon she was satisfied with the berries, and she leaned back against the tree, looking up at the still dark sky. She wanted sunlight, she didn't want to be in the dark. It reminded her of Shadow. She wanted to see the sunrise, it was something she did every day back on Mobius, it was something that came daily to her. She would wake up before sunrise, and go on her morning run and make it to the Emerald Coast just as the sun was rising. It was always a breath taking view.

Amy's gaze slowly lifted as she felt the warmth that only the sun could give her crawl on her face. When she looked up, she saw that peculiar orange sun rising above the trees. She watched it rise, and continue to slowly move.

'_You have control of this area until I return.' _Was what Shadow had said after he . . . kissed her. It drew curiosity out of her. Amy looked to her side, quivering in nervous excitement as she slowly lowered her shaky finger to the ground, barely even touching the ground before a small sprout was yet again growing. She rose her hand slowly, making the plant grow faster and then stopped, looking at the small tree she had made. She smiled mischievously and looked out of the corner of her eye with a devious look. _This _is gonna be fun.

Shadow had Chaos Controlled himself out of there for a specific reason, the other Chaos Emeralds. It shouldn't take too long to gather them, and it wouldn't matter where Amy was since there was no time. Now Shadow had to worry about how he was going to get the Chaos Emeralds from the ash of what used to be Doc. Eggman's base.

He now stood in melted piles of metal from his robots, shards of glass, ash and maybe even body part of . . . robots. But he was looking for the Chaos Emeralds, not the doctor. He kicked around the ash, toppling over large pieces of machinery to check if the emerald was under it. Usually he was able to find an Emerald instantly, but he had been searching for a good half hour and there was nothing. He had tried to use his senses to feel the energy, but there wasn't any luck with that. But it did turn out that there were none there.

"The blue one." Shadow said to himself under his breath, he had remembered a small taint of Chaos Energy on him but he had been too concentrated on Amy. Great, now he had to look for the one that most likely wanted to kill him. Perfect, he smirked to himself. He would just have to wait though, he had other business to attend to.

"Chaos Control!" he called, disappearing again. Usually he closed his eyes when he travels to his world, but this time, he watched the world disappear in the wind and be replaced by swirling colors as he traveled to another world. His subconscious world of reality. Soon, the colors that had looked like paint flying through the air, settled into the familiar scenery. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the grassy floor.

His world was completely different! There were flowers covering _everything, _a large pond had been added to the middle of his valley, creatures that had a spiral horn on its head was trotting around like a horse, flying pigs, and . . . this one almost provoked his rage; Sonic Chao everywhere!

_WHERE IS SHE?_

Amy had sensed his arrival and hurried into the plantation of the forest, hiding behind one of the large purple bushes she had made grow in the forest tree line. The leaves smelt like grape jelly if you held them up to your nose. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with the . . . renovations, but that's what she was going for. You do not drag Amy rose to a subconscious world of morphed reality and steal her _first kiss_ without paying the consequences. She even tried to summon her Piko Piko Hammer, but she for some reason couldn't make show up.

One Sonic Chao came bouncing up behind her and latched onto her thigh, singing high pitched notes of "Chao!"

"Shhhhh." She shushed the Chao, petting its quills calmingly. It still called out. "Shush, shush, shush!"

"I believe the point of hiding is to not be found." Shadow said. Amy clenched her teeth and slowly looked up to see Shadow leaning over the bush and towering over her.

"Hehe . . . hi?" and she was off, running through the forestation. Shadow was merely walking and was keeping up with her. She realized that he was _skating _the way his legs moved, and saw his rocket shoes. Amy made plants grow at astonishing speed to block Shadow's path, but he broke through without even lifting a finger.

After several minutes of this game, Shadow became tired. He had to get her to stop if he wanted to catch her, since she could just blast him away if he got to close right now. He took out the emerald and since they were close enough together, Amy reacted. She gave a small cry, stumbled but kept running with her hand splayed over her side. He was amazed by her resistance, but he had to get her to stop.

"Chaos Spear . . ." it was a small attack, no bigger than a tooth pick and it went sailing at her side. When it made contact, Shadow flinched at the sound of her scream. He caught her before she fell to the ground, resting her on her stomach over his knee. She was trembling, flinching violently and appeared to be having muscle spasms. When Shadow rolled her over, she was unconscious.

**Not trying to make Shadow seem like the bad guy here, okay? But I need a plot and this is what came to my head. SEE ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow had taken control of the area again, this time just absorbing it from Amy's body. To give it to her, he needed to kiss her, to take it back, he didn't have to. She was still unconscious after twenty minutes, and it was starting to concern Shadow. The small Chaos Spear had done much, most likely triggering her exhaustion and heightening it.

Shadow had managed to ward off the demonic Sonic Chao that had tried to attack him when they saw him carrying the unconscious female and send them to the real world. Like he said, you can't destroy anything you make here, doesn't mean you can't get it to leave. Amy was no leaning against the tree, Shadow's arm wrapped securely around her waist as he held her against him. Her scream still echoed in his ears, but she was fine, she would be fine. Now that he thought about it, this was his chance to get a better look at the strange power that was injected into her small body.

He wasn't awkward or even hesitant as he lifted her dress up enough to look at "The Spot". It was still changing colors rapidly, giving off the same energy he had been drawn to the other day. He saw that there was one spot that was back to its regular shade of pink . . . it was a slight pointed line, the size of a toothpick, right in the center of the pattern. His eyes narrowed in thought. That was where his Chaos Spear had hit her, and it was back to normal. He gently sat the tip of his finger on that small line of the spot and felt nothing. It didn't have any of the strange energy there, not a hint left.

Amy started to stir in her unconsciousness, her eyes fluttered open to an afternoon sunlight. She turned her head look around and turned her head abruptly when she felt a really chilling breeze hit bare skin, on her side. She saw Shadow's hand holding up her dress again, his finger pressed against The Spot. She growled angrily and jumped to her feet, out of his arms. The moment she was on her feet, she was swaying and nearly fell backwards down the hill, that is, if Shadow hadn't caught her and sat her down on his lap. She squirmed in his hold, but he held her there easily, lifting up her dress for further examination.

"Will you stop that—" her protest was cut off with a squeak as Shadow poked her rather hard. She slapped at his hand, her fangs stabbing her bottom lip as she bit down in anger. "Just leave me _alone,_ dammit!" She screamed, causing Shadow to take his hand away and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Do you not wish for this to be gone?" Shadow asked, quirking an eyebrow at her as he pointed at her hip. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The only reason I wanted it gone before was so Sonic didn't see it, but thanks to _you _he did. Besides, it hasn't done anything to me, and I _know _it will hurt more to get it taken away than to be given." She said, jumping out of his unprepared fingers and moved a few feet away from him. "Just leave it and me alone, Shadow." She said, sitting down and leaned against the tree, keeping a wary eye on Shadow just in case as she relaxed. He didn't make a move to grab at her, he just scooted slightly closer and leaned beside her, sitting in an all too familiar pose of another hedgehog Amy knew. She sighed. She wanted to go home.

Sonic stopped and rested his palm against a tree trunk, trying to catch his breath. He had ran around his world nearly three times without stopping once. He couldn't find Amy and that weird black hedgehog anywhere! He even did a search underwater with the help of Tails' submarine. He just couldn't find her anywhere, it was scaring him half to death.

He leaned his back against the tree and slid to the ground, propping his arm up on the knee he had drawn up towards his chest.

"Where are you Amy?" he said to himself, closing his eyes and trying to keep his cool.

"CHAO!" the sudden outburst caused Sonic to jump a little, his eyes flying open to see a small herd of Chao . . . Chao that happen to look just like him. There was really only one person who would make their Chao look like him, and that was Amy. But there aren't any Chao Gardens around these parts, nor is there any fresh water, which Chaos need to be by.

He leaned forward, looking at the small herd, there were about six of them, and they looked _pissed. _

"What's the matter little guys?" he asked them, knowing he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

They sprang into a chorus and frantic high pitched "Chao!"s, encircling Sonic. A few of them grabbed onto his legs and clung there, and a few grabbed his arms, flapping their small white wings they had attached to their backs.

"Whoa!" he cried out when they actually were able to lift him off of the ground. "Where are we going?" they continued to carry him across the fields of lush grass.

They came to a sudden stop and sat Sonic down on the grass, crying out as they jumped around in one spot. Sonic walked over to them and looked where they were standing. He sensed it, Chaos Energy. They were sent her from somewhere. He tried to trace where it came from, but it didn't have a trail like most Chaos Control travels.

Sonic stepped in the middle of the small herd and his eyes widened, he had to be seeing things. Just a moment ago, this valley had nothing but him, a few trees and the Chao herd, now it was full of flowers, and plants, a small pond was resting in the center, and at the top of a hill he could make out two forms. A familiar pink one that was sitting against a tree, and the mysterious black and red one. It was Amy and that weird hedgehog.

"Amy!" he cried out, but the moment he stepped out of the herd, everything disintegrated back to normal. The flowers were gone, the pond was gone, and Amy wasn't at the top of the hill anymore. When he stepped back in, nothing happened.

What was that?

"Amy!" hearing her name, the said hedgehog sat up abruptly, looking around. Hope had sprung to life in her heart when she heard the familiar voice, but couldn't see him. She thought it had been her imagination again, or maybe she had dozed off to sleep and heard him call to her in her dream. She was about to lean back and sigh in disappointment when she noticed the rather irate and concentrated Shadow. He heard it too, she realized.

"The blue one." She heard Shadow mutter under his breath. Her heart leapt with joy at the thought of finally leaving this strange valley, of returning home, of seeing her friends again. She looked up at Shadow as he stood to his feet, gone in an instant. She thought he used Chaos Control, but she found him skidding to a stop at the bottom of the hill, wandering around with one hand slightly outstretched. She watched him in wonder, he stopped and looked down at his feet. The next thing she knew, he was right beside her, making her squeak out in surprise.

"Was that really Sonic? Is he here?" she asked, making sure that her hope and excitement was shining brightly.

"He's not here. That faker has Chaos abilities, correct? He picked up on the Chaos trail I used to send those damn Chaos away, and he somehow got a glimpse into this world. He has a Chaos Emerald, and I need to get it." he said, crossing his arms across his white tuft chest and closing his eyes in concentration. He was waiting for her to protest, but there was no noise. Not even breathing. He peeked an eye to look at her and found himself to be alone. He opened both eyes to try and find her, only to see a pink blob at the bottom of the hill jumping up and down in the place he had found the Chaos Energy.

"Come on! Send me back, send me back!" she cried out as she continued to jump in place, occasionally stopping and stomping her foot down on the padded grass.

"That won't work, you don't harness true Chaos powers, you won't be able to even get a glimpse back at your world like Blue got a glimpse here." He said, drawing her attention back to him. "You need to stay here, I'm going to get that Chaos Emerald." He said, taking out one of the seven. He was about to transport away, just as Amy flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. A feeble attempt to join him on the travel. He could physically see her flinching at the nearness of the emerald, but held her grip.

"Go already!" she ordered, her voice cracking slightly at the desperation.

"You are not coming." He said, prying her arms off of him and backing away from her. He was actually glowing when she yet again, latched herself onto him. "You are _not _coming. Do I have to make you unconscious to get you to stay here?" he warned. She backed away this time, holding her arms behind her back and standing straight, smiling innocently with a large grin.

"Chaos Control!" he screamed, he was a millisecond from being completely gone and Amy dove, grabbing a hold on his ankle, transporting both of them. Amy kept her eyes open the whole second they traveled, making sure the moment her feet touched solid ground she would make a break for it. The world of swirling colors came to a standstill, her world reappearing. She recognize the location, it looked just like Shadow's world, the Peace Valley, only, there weren't any flowers or plants, the sun was more yellow than the orange, and there wasn't the pond she had created with the abilities Shadow had given her for a brief time.

But no time for sightseeing. Before Shadow could process that she had tagged along for the ride, she jumped to her feet and bolted. Her feet pounded unevenly as she sped up the hill, pumping her arms like a man-woman as she ran with her back straight up. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Shadow was trying to catch up to her. He was slower than before, not using his skates, he was actually _running. _She thought he would have been angry, but there was an amused smirk playing on his lips as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Get back here." He said, not really demandingly, more in a _seductive _way. She kept her eyes on him as she ran, noticing that he was arching his index finger in, a gesture that was often used to say 'come here'.

Amy leaned forward, gaining speed even more as she huffed, trying to get enough oxygen in her lungs to keep going. She was swerving and twisting, trying to get him off her tail. She even started to run straight for a tree and take a fast left, trying to get him to crash into the trunk, but he _jumped over _the tree without any sign of struggle, like he was jumping over a quarter sized pebble.

"AGH!" Amy screamed in frustration, "Leave me alone!" she cried. Sweat was starting to glisten on her sakura fur, her bangs sagging over her eyes slightly.

"I don't think so." He said right beside her. She lifted her head and looked to her right to see Shadow running backwards right beside her. Now he was just being cocky, and _no one _from the likes of him, was going to be cocky with her. So she did the lowest blow she could, she shot out her right leg, hooking her foot behind his ankle.

"Whoa!" he yelled out, his arms being thrown into the air as he plummeted towards the ground. Amy took advantage of his stumble and pushed on, taking a fast right and running into the woods. She pushed bushes and branches out of her way and she ran, her dress catching on trees and shrubs. She was panting, her lungs on fire, hurting more than her side when there was a Chaos Emerald. After a few more minutes of running, she turned fast and ducked behind a tree, finding it hollow. She crawled in, not caring that her dress was getting dirty.

She took relief in getting the proper amount of air at last, trying to muffle her coughs in her hands. After her heart rate returned to normal and she was breathing normally, she took a deep breath and leaned her back against the inner part of the tree. It smelt strongly of oak, earthy and lively.

"That wasn't fair." The deep voice made Amy jumped out of her skin, her eyes flying open to see Shadow crouched in front of the small opening to the hollow tree. She could see some of the grass still in his jagged quills from when he face planted into the ground. "But it appears you found a good resting place." He smirked, hinting at what he was going to do next.

"No you do—" it was too late to protest, Shadow crawled in, making sure to get Amy squished between him and the tree's walls. Her back was pressed against the walls, Shadow pressing her against the wall, his nose pressing against hers. She was giving him a death glare while he was only smirking in amusement. And obviously enjoying their position.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked, offering to move backwards. "You could always sit on my lap." He cocked an eyebrow.

"How about not?" she pushed him back, getting the space she needed to breathe. He chuckled and leaned back, but made sure to block her only exit by stretching his legs out. Amy let out a frustrated growl at the dark hedgehog, pounding the back of her head against the tree.

They sat there in silence, except for Amy's bored sighs every five minutes, for fifteen minutes. After her third sigh, Shadow spoke up.

"You bored?" he asked, not even opening his eyes. He hadn't stopped smirking since he climbed in.

"Let's see, I've been sitting inside a tree for the last fifteen minutes with a psychotic kidnapper, with nothing to do but pound my head against the wall." She said. It wasn't the best thing she'd come up with to say to him, but the small space was starting to effect her thinking. The fact that Shadow was in such a small place with her didn't help, making it seem even smaller.

"That's not _all _you could do."

"I could kill you, that's something to keep me occupied."

"That's not what I meant." And realization hit Amy like a truck.

"No-no-no-no, that's not gonna happen." She said, a hard blush spreading across her muzzle. She turned her gaze to the side, trying to avoid looking in his eyes so he couldn't see embarrassed she truly was.

"Are you _sure?" _he said, leaning towards her, his eyes growing to the size of pears in a pleading way.

"Yes, now will you stop that?" she said, pushing her palm against his face. Unfortunately, he caught it and held it there. "What are you doing?" a _deep _blush setting as she felt small kisses being planted on her palm. "AGH!" she wretched her hand from his, to find him sticking his tongue out at her with a lazy expression. She glared at him, shaking her hand as if she could wave off the Shadow cooties he had planted on her.

Shadow was chuckling as he leaned towards again, only this time, she pressed her finger on his forehead, holding him back.

"Don't move any closer, Shadow." She warned without emotion, giving him a blank gaze.

"Fine, I won't, but you will." He said, suddenly, grabbing her by the waist and tugging her onto his lap. She squeaked out when she felt one arm snake around her waist and the other around her torso. She squirmed in his grasp. "Will you ever stop?"

"Will _you?" _she snapped back, still struggling. Shadow smirked, knowing just what to do. He tugged her against his chest and roughly pressed his lips against her neck. She yet again cried out, but it was soon turning to moans. She planted strong yet gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder, nuzzling her soft fur. She arched her neck backwards, closing her eyes and trying to contain her moans.

"S-stop t-that." She mumbled, trying to lean out of his grasp, which only tightened around her.

"I don't think so." He said in her neck, and she could feel his lips smirking against her skin. She spun in his arms, her legs wrapping they best they could around his waist and was going to give him a head butt but he pressed his lips to hers. One hand was securely gripping her hip, and the other was entangled in her quills, holding her head in place as he gently sucked on her lower lip. Amy moaned, trying to move away but soon submitted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to win the wrestling match their tongues had initiated in.

God help her, she was going to have some issues.

**I'm trying to get better at writing kissing scenes by reading a ton of them, got any idea of books with that dat kinda sh*t in it? Or another Shadamy and/or Sonamy story with some intense stuff like that? Next chappie up soon.**


	4. Discontinued

**I deeply apologize to those that enjoyed this story while it was in action, but I've lost the spirit, and I have two other stories that I really want to get started on. So I am cutting this story short, and might pick it up in the near future if I have the heart for it. I've just been so busy, and this story really hasn't been on my mind as much as the new ideas. So again, I'm sorry, but this story has been **_**discontinued!**_

**Love You all ~-~ SLD**


End file.
